


【索魯】5.0 - 鏡像

by Lunatic_Y



Series: 海賊王/魯受向/短篇 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Y/pseuds/Lunatic_Y
Summary: ！　取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇！　OOC我錯！　魯夫受！　原作向/兩年前、兩年後描寫
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: 海賊王/魯受向/短篇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030347





	【索魯】5.0 - 鏡像

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇是徵來的Tag所以有名字XD

沒有光。

鏡子裡的男人和他很像。那男人帶著三把刀，一頭醒目的綠髮，眼神兇狠。左耳處是一模一樣的耳環，但對方的左眼處還有一道長長的疤痕。

「你是誰？」索隆後退一步，下意識地伸手想握住腰間的刀柄卻抓了個空——那裡什麼都沒有。

「你做得很好。」鏡子裡的男人勾起嘴角：「沒有刀，你也可以保護他。」

索隆愣了一下，想起魯夫躺在地上的樣子、想起那位七武海、想起他打暈廚子之後的事。

眉頭緊鎖。

「你得回去了。」

索隆看見那個男人伸手戳向自己的臉頰，不可思議的，他也感覺到自己的臉頰被戳了一下，明明這裡除了他們兩個之外什麼都沒有。

「喂，你什麼——」  
男人又戳了一下他的臉頰，臉頰突然承受比上次更大的力道讓索隆偏過頭，視線轉眼就落入另一片黑暗。

「我不會再讓那種狀況發生。」有誰正喃喃自語著。

//

他伸手就往臉旁抓，竟然還真的抓到了什麼。

//

手裡的觸感很熟悉，他不用睜眼也知道是誰在他臉上戳來戳去的。

「嘻嘻嘻，索隆你這次睡得特別熟啊。」某人做壞事被逮個正著，伸出去的手指還收不回去。

「做了個夢。」他手上一用力，直接把某個搗蛋鬼拽進懷裡摟著。魯夫熟練地找了個舒服的位置靠在索隆懷裡，好奇地抬頭等著接下來的故事。

這才慵懶的睜開眼的他就這麼直接撞上魯夫充滿期待的眼神。

他的船長眼裡有光。他忍不住這麼想，然後低頭在魯夫的眼角邊上輕輕的印下一吻。

「夢到一個還弱的很的傢伙。」

//

「啊，索隆？」

沒有任何回應。

他給索隆留了好多酒也留了一些肉想分給索隆吃，但喬巴說不行。

他不痛，身體一點疲憊也沒有，整個人神清氣爽精神好。但索隆已經睡了整整兩天，喬巴說沒看過索隆受這麼重的傷。魯夫看著仍緊閉著眼睛的索隆，再看看自己被抓住的手，眨眨眼睛。

黑暗中，他聽見有人在叫他的名字，索隆努力讓自己睜開眼睛。

他知道，那裡有光。

「喬巴！索隆醒了！」

還有一個吵死人的笨蛋船長。

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.07.18 初稿完成  
> 2020.07.26 修改x1.  
> 2020.11.28 修改x2. 重整排版，小修內容，上傳AO3


End file.
